


what now?

by hikari (sincerelysame)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysame/pseuds/hikari
Summary: It's weird, so weird, to be angry with Akaashi. It almost feels wrong.





	what now?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canes Venatici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414873) by [Partnachklamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partnachklamm/pseuds/Partnachklamm). 



> Welp.

He's angry with Akaashi.

He is. He really is.

It's weird, so weird, to be angry with Akaashi. It almost feels wrong.

He's been upset with Akaashi before. There was that time when Akaashi bought ice cream, their favorite flavor, and didn't share any of it. He's been frustrated with Akaashi, too, like when Akaashi sprained his wrist but didn't tell anyone until his forearm swelled.

But this, this bitter, violent thing rampaging in his chest, screaming in his head, was never an Akaashi-feeling. It was like a Horiko-sensei-feeling, the Math teacher who liked to call on him during the really hard questions, but not quite.

Like he was stupid and deserved to be laughed at.

This not-quite-Horiko-sensei-feeling made him want to grab Akaashi by the shoulders and tear into his mouth. That used to be an Akaashi-feeling though, when Akaashi would smile when he thought no one was watching him.

Now, he also wanted to sink his fingers into Akaashi's arms, drag them down, make them swell like hidden sprained wrists. He wanted to rip at Akaashi's lips until he bled out all his secrets and stupid reasons that don't even make any sense at all.

He wanted Akaashi to look as broken as Koutarou feels, ugly and ruined on the inside.

But after another encounter, three weeks after Akaashi Keiji shattered everything precious to him and two weeks before Koutarou can finally leave, freshly fucked on the floor of a dusty abandoned classroom, Akaashi Keiji still looks lovely.

Koutarou wants to devour this panting mess of a fallen angel, keep him safe and contained in this brief suspension of disbelief, destroy him in ways that no one can dare set right so that even when he leaves, Akaashi will always remain _his_ -

"I don't understand."

He can't.


End file.
